


Twister

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-17
Updated: 2003-08-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Angel S5





	Twister

"Right foot yellow," Spike called out.

He and Wesley moved their feet in unison.

"Left hand blue."

Their bodies were now crisscrossed.

"Left foot red."

"Not that left foot, the other one." Wesley reached over and bit the side of Spike's leg.

"Hey," Spike tumbled over onto the pillows. "Cheater. I'm the evil one. Not you."

Wesley untangled himself and lay down. "Thanks for the birthday sheets, sweetie." And he gave Spike a thank-you kiss.

"Remind me to get your playing cards next year. At least, I'd win."

"Sore loser."

"Wait, who's going to be sore when I'm done with him?"


End file.
